starting over
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: Harry gets the worst betrayal, your own mother.


Starting over

I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry suffered the worst possible betrayal, was murdered by his own mother.

I woke up in my six-year-old body under the stairs. This time the whole bitch was alive and hidden, married to Snape, she killed me just to get my father's money, after all Snape was denied by the Lord Prince, she could not kill me before I killed Voldemort, but as soon as she I knew he was dead, she contacted me, I can not believe I was so naive. As soon as I saw it was her, I did not ask any important questions, I did not use my head and I lowered my guard, I was attacked from behind with a knife.

I threw a tempus, 9:00 am, enough time to do that, I began to meditate and soon found Horcrux in my head, after making a deal with it, I was able to absorb it and take advantage of the knowledge that Voldemort had, I apparated to the bank, time to negotiate with the Goblins. After intense negotiations and offenses on both sides, I was able to prove my story and reach the age of majority. Done that I banned any information about my accounts from leaving, and asked that anything or values withdrawn since my father died were returned. Lily was already married and was receiving a modest pension to take care of me and her, I informed her that the pension should be cut, as she did not care for me.

I went back to Privet Drive and picked Dudley's second bedroom, called a Goblin, and paid for improvements, and by the fidelius in the room, looking out, no one would know that room exists, not even a wizard. The room became an apartment, with a tent serving as a greenhouse to provide plants and a chest as a farm for cut animals like pigs, chickens and cows, which also provided me with eggs and milk, I also bought four domestic elves, so they would leave to buy what we could not produce, one was in charge of the greenhouse, another was on the farm, another was in the house and another was doing small, necessary tasks outside.

I discovered that someone helped Aunt Petunia take ownership of my mother's jewelry, and Vernon had a safe full of the money that was to go to my care, I asked one of the elves to put a sleeping pill into their food, and then, my apartment, I broke the safe and took everything I had inside, jewels, documents and money, took Petunia's jewelry box, and to simulate the robbery I got TVs, DVDs, videogames, computers and a few other things.

I was surprised when I received a package with my invisibility cloak and a photo album, I discovered that they were in my safe all the time, my father never lent the cover to Dumbledore, and Hagrid did not make that photo album, my father did before I die.

It was a wonderful five years, I had a signature of the Daily Prophet, so I almost had a fit of laughter when I saw the headline;

"BOY-THAT-FILLED"

I left my apartment and saw the house full of letters, took one and went back inside, with an amulet with the charm "warn me-not" and a slight invisibility charm, I went to school, while there I stole the map of the twins, I went to my classes and snubbed Snape and Dumbledore. Five years later and I was ready and finished my OWLS and NEWTS, so graduating me, Tom decided to kill Voldemort and get back to being himself again.

Then came the moment I was waiting, with "Voldemort" dead, Lily contacted me, I decided to pass the bank, with the audit I discovered that Lord Prince left everything to me, and I should evaluate whether or not Severus would receive a subsidy, I also discovered that he and Lily were still married with separation of property, as Snape died because of the injuries Nagini did to him, she should be notified of the prohibition on using my father's name.

I ignored her letters, asked for proof that it was really her, there were several exchanged letters, after she had sank quite a bit, I sent the copies of the letters to several newspapers in several countries at the end of the month, several reports that Lily was alive were confirmed, alive and traveling the world.

She thought she would live well, her name was dragged in the mud, no one wanted to associate with her, Snape had only a modest sum on the bench, his potion diaries came to me as compensation for keeping her secret that Lily was alive.

"I think I'll keep ignoring her."

I was in Grimmauld Place, with the renovation I put another Fidelius in the house, this time I'm the only one who knows where she stays. Call me my Elves;

"You must not heed any call, even if you call her mother. Anyone who disobeys will be excused.

I moved to Italy and lived quietly, while Lily, lived collecting everything she planted, and ignored by everyone.


End file.
